A Sacrifice Worth Making
by LadyCulebra
Summary: FEMMESLASH Sango would do anything for Kohaku, but perhaps this time, the price is a bit too high...


DISCLAIMER: The characters contained within this fic are the products of Rumiko Takahashi's imagination. She owns the copyrights. I, however, do not deign to make any money from my writing anyways.  
  
Furthermore, this fic contains femmeslash and sexual acts of a non- consensual nature. If you are of the sort that doesn't like these ideas, I suggest you go away now, because really, I've no tolerance for your immaturity should you choose to review with some closed-minded bullshit. Thank you for your time.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
A Sacrifice Worth Making  
  
Sango folded her arms and narrowed her eyes as she listened to the person who was speaking, her body language reeking of skepticism, though she couldn't avert her gaze from the other person's lips and the careful way they moved, enunciating each vowel and consonant.  
  
The person paused, awaiting the answer to a question, and Sango looked up sharply, as though she'd been awakened from a hypnotic spell. The sensation was unnerving, and though she knew the question, had heard it quite clearly in fact, it took her a second to formulate a response.  
  
Sango stared at the other person's lips as she replied, not daring to focus on the eyes for fear of what she might find there. "And if I do this, you swear you will free Kohaku?" she asked quietly, almost submissively.  
  
Kagura's lips curved into a devious smirk, and, though her eyes seemed imperceptibly to soften, they still possessed a diamond-like glint that eliminated all pretenses. "Yes, Kohaku will be freed. However, the shard in his back will have to be removed, you realize. It would have been removed regardless. But at least he will find peace," she muttered, amused sarcasm entering her voice. 'Humans and their silly concepts.' She repeated the question she had asked earlier. "Do you agree with my terms?" She had begun moving closer, as a predator stalks its prey, her expression dark and foreboding.  
  
Sango lowered her head, resigned to her fate. She bit her lip to prevent frustrated tears from falling. Silently she vowed never to let this woman see her cry. She knew she had no choice; she would do anything for her brother, even- "Yes," she conceded quietly, her voice the strongest she could manage and full of resolve.  
  
"Marvelous," Kagura sneered, reaching forward and seizing Sango by her bicep while simultaneously taking the feather from her hair and tossing it into the wind. In an instant, it had transformed, and she leapt upon it, dragging Sango up with her.  
  
Despite the fact that Sango had no way to escape; would not have jumped to her death knowing it would have condemned her brother, still Kagura kept her grip on Sango's arm, the action almost a reassurance. Sango bit her lip thoughtfully. Even after Kagura delivered upon her part and freed Kohaku, she knew there would be no way Sango could escape from hers. After all, Kagura could just as easily repossess Kohaku's soul, recapture him and put him back in bondage. Sango couldn't stand for that. At least this way she'd finally figured out a way to protect her younger brother.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" she cried out as the wind whipped through her hair and tossed her words away.  
  
"Where do you think?" came the snide reply. "I reside in Naraku's castle, and so does Kohaku. Where else would we go to release him?"  
  
Sango felt a cold stab of fear pierce her heart. Deep down, she'd known where she would be going, but they seemed to arrive there too quickly, and her mouth went impossibly dry. They landed in an empty courtyard, and Sango's legs trembled as she put weight on them, the strong hand on her arm the only thing that kept her standing.  
  
Kagura finally released her grip on Sango and replaced the feather in her hair. "Follow me," she commanded imperiously, striding into the castle through a well-disguised side entrance.  
  
Sango followed the other woman closely, nearly running into Kagura twice because she had paused or turned abruptly. Finally they arrived at a small door that opened into a very Spartan-looking room. Sango's eyes lit up and she pushed past Kagura into the room. "Kohaku!" she cried, wrapping her brother in a fierce hug.  
  
Kagura stepped up behind her silently and placed her hand on Sango's shoulder, digging claw-like nails into tender flesh. Sango winced and instantly recoiled. "He has no memory of you; you're only frightening him," Kagura teased.  
  
Sango looked at her brother and found that indeed the wind sorceress was right, Kohaku looked terrified. She pulled back and stood up. "Do it then," she muttered dejectedly. "Remove the shard and send his body to Inuyasha," she pleaded. "He will know to give my brother a proper burial."  
  
Kagura gave a slight nod, a sharp smile on her lips. "Very well then, it will be done as you say. It is, in a manner of speaking, your last request, and despite what differences we have had, I will honour that."  
  
Sango mumbled a "thank you" and sank to her knees as Kagura led Kohaku from the room. She was thankful for that as well; she couldn't have bore watching her brother die. Once they were gone from the room, she let flow a few silent tears, wiping them away with one billowing sleeve of her kimono as suddenly as they appeared. She wasn't sure if she had been left alone several minutes or several hours; the silence around her was all-consuming, and it seemed to make time elapse more quickly. Sango was finally startled from her thoughts by Kagura's iron grip on her shoulder.  
  
"Come with me," she murmured, turning and leaving the room. Gone from her voice was the typical dark amusement that resided there, but somehow, this made the wind sorceress even more foreboding in comparison.  
  
Sango swallowed thickly and rose to her feet, following Kagura closely. At least she knew what to expect from this demon. She had no idea how many others dwelt in this castle, or what they could do to her, since she was disarmed. She was shocked, and clearly so, when she was lead into a rather lavishly decorated room. Her eyes were full of questions as she turned them on Kagura.  
  
Kagura smirked, recognizing the woman's uncertainty. "This is yours. I would suggest you not leave this room; I'm not certain what manner of demons Naraku may have acquired." She paused for effect, and when she continued, her tone was distinctly condescending. "If I want you to go anywhere, I will escort you." Sango nodded mutely. "Now follow me," Kagura commanded.  
  
They walked down a poorly-lit corridor and turned into an even darker one before Sango was lead into an even more beautiful room than hers. As Kagura closed the door behind them, Sango felt as though her airways were being closed-off as well, constricting until she was short of breath. "My room," came the simple explanation, laced with innuendo.  
  
Then Kagura turned, eyes narrowed, lips curving predatorily. As Sango stood trembling in the center of the room, the demon began circling her, eyes taking in everything, including the way the woman was biting her lower lip in nervousness. Kagura paused behind her, reaching out to almost delicately pull Sango's hair back and off her shoulders. "It was very brave of you to take your brother's place," came the extremely feline voice, "or perhaps foolish. After all, he wasn't suffering."  
  
Sango turned her head to the side to regard the wind sorceress through a narrowed eye. "He may not have been suffering, but I could not let my younger brother be a slave," she responded in a soft yet defiant voice. She could do nothing but shudder when she felt the unexpected heat from Kagura's mouth on the back of her neck. Her breath caught, and she had to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood in order to keep herself from crying out in surprise. After all, she'd been expecting this, however, that didn't make her any more comfortable with the situation.  
  
"Relax," Kagura hissed, running her tongue up the curve of Sango's throat slowly. Her hands moved down the woman's shoulders and arms before resting gently at her hips, fingers kneading into soft flesh as they began to work the hem of Sango's kimono up past her ankles and calves.  
  
Sango fought back tears yearning to fall at the demon's intrusion; violation, really. However, she couldn't help noticing the traitorous little sensations running up and down her spine, nor the heat that seemed to be gathering in her abdomen. In the back of her mind, she realized that Kagura was now pressed fully to her back, and that the demon was now nibbling on her throat and earlobe.  
  
Kagura smirked slightly around the flesh she had between her teeth as she felt some of the tension leave Sango's body as the woman began to lose some of her resolve. "Good," she murmured into Sango's skin. "Just relax." Slowly, her fingers began massaging lower, pressing into the tops of the woman's bare thighs, keeping the kimono bunched around her waist.  
  
Sango let escape a small gasp and her legs nearly gave out as Kagura's fingers brushed against her. "Plea-" she began, before her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt two fingers press into her. Kagura's strong arm encircling her waist was the only thing keeping her upright.  
  
"Easy now," Kagura whispered, her lips right against Sango's ear. She began moving her fingers in smooth, easy strokes, using the other woman's breath pattern as a guide for her pace.  
  
To Sango, it seemed as though lights were exploding behind her eyes with small bursts of pleasure, letting out small mewling moans. Forgotten was the situation; whom it was causing her such ecstasy. All she could think about was the heat blossoming from between her thighs and the delicious sensations being produced there.  
  
Sango nearly collapsed as a wave of pleasure hit her so intense that it made her toes curl, and a moan was drawn from so deep, it seemed like an outpouring of her soul.  
  
Kagura lifted Sango, her demonic strength making this feat effortless. Silently she carried the woman, who was bathed in a faint sheen of perspiration, her chest still heaving, back to the room she'd been given, and laid her down on the palette in the middle of the floor. "Rest," she muttered, a faint smirk on her lips. "That was merely a demonstration; I am in control. Your lessons begin tomorrow."  
  
Sango stared up at the demon through hooded eyes and gave a weak nod. Without realizing whether Kagura had left the room or not, she let herself sink into oblivion, the fading pulsations permeating her body the only thing capable of monopolizing her attention.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
A/N: This was my first-ever femmeslash, so I would appreciate any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism you'd like to offer. Any flames you send my way will be laughed at, and if they're stupid and closed-minded enough, may even be posted in my livejournal for my friends to laugh at too. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this fic. 


End file.
